


What Will June Learn Today?

by VickyCarter



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: slashthedrabble, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyCarter/pseuds/VickyCarter
Summary: After moving from the Andromeda Island to the Sanctuary, June finds in Marin a new teacher. And so much more.





	What Will June Learn Today?

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written in response to [prompt #489 - Teacher](https://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/1070189.html).

Moving to the Sanctuary after rebuilding the Andromeda Island had been a good decision, June thought as she took off her training suit, her now bare feet rubbing gently against the carpet by the side of her bed. 

June would always be fond of the place where Cepheus Albiore had made her a warrior. And she would always be grateful to Athena for bringing him back to life. Thanks to their generous goddess, June could make a dear dream come true: to rebuild the devastated Andromeda Island in the company of her best friend Shun and their beloved mentor and father figure. But there had come a time when even Albiore agreed that, in order to keep making progress as a fighter, June should leave and find herself new teachers. Although he probably hadn't meant anything like the arrangement June would end up in. 

The move to Greece allowed June to meet new people and get closer to some old acquaintances. Such as Marin. It also allowed her to learn new things. Like different fighting technniques, unusual cosmo-expansion methods, rarely discussed battle tactics and more. So much more. 

Marin, standing by the closed door and still fully clothed, gave June's naked body an approving look. "Ready for today's lesson?" 

"It depends," June said, her heart beating faster. "What is it?"

Marin removed her mask and put it down on the wood dresser, next to June's. Then she took a couple of steps closer. "I think patience is one thing you still need to learn how to control. So, today you'll try to undress me as slowly as you can."

"Oh." 

"Any objections?" 

"No." June shook her head. "It's just that it sounds less like a lesson and more like a punishment." 

Marin took a couple more steps, closing the gap between them. She raised her right hand and brushed the tips of her fingers on June's chin, then moving up to her lips. "See? You just confirmed that you really need to become more patient. If you do, you'll realize that there's nothing about punishment in this lesson. It's all about rewards." 

Hypnotized by Marin's sensual voice, June nodded. Yes, moving to the Sanctuary and finding herself a new teacher had been an excellent decision.

With great care, June grabbed a strap in Marin's bodysuit, pushing it down as slowly as her eagerness for the promised rewards allowed her to.


End file.
